Harry Potter and the Hunger Games
by Txtn833
Summary: This is in the process of being revised and moved to author Depressed Death. Harry Potter and the Fight for Freedom is next!


**Like and review please!**

Cold nipped at his nose and bit bitterly into his shoes. Frozen tears were left on his face. He wiped them away, ignoring the crushing cold in his foot, and continued on.

It was April, and the late winter was taking it's toll. In town square, people would huddle around the smallest fires, in the seam, people would lay the frozen bodies of their dead to rest in the snow outside.

And in the hob, people made the best of things.

Like him.

He pushed open the door and felt the neutral air warm his skin. It was packed today.

"Hello Harry!"

"Good hunting today, Harry?"

Several shopkeepers called and He nodded to each one, Shaking his head at the one who asked.

"Not really. A few birds, a rabbit, and a wild turkey."

Several people sighed, and he headed over to Greasy Sae.

"Hello Sadea."

"Hello Harry. You've grown since I last saw you."

"Since yesterday?"

"Yes."

He smirked and they both laugh.

Pulling herself together, she says "What have you got for me today?"

He puts the game bag on the table and she opens it up.

"9 birds, a feather brained deliciousness, and a cottontail?"

He nodded, mentally adding up how much stuff they needed.

"How bout you keep the Feather brained deliciousness. You need it for your family."

He smiled and grabbed the turkey.

"Sure you don't want the wattle? I'll let you have it free?"

"Bah! Who says no to a free wattle."

And she chopped it off with her knife and added it to the pot on the stove. She emptied out his game bag, then gave it back to him, along with a couple coins, and some hot broth.

He thanked her graciously.

Sadea was like a grandmother to him.

He packed up the turkey and waved at her.

"Are you signing up for tessare this year?"

The smile vanished from his face.

"Is it time already?"

Every year, the Capitol of Panem held an event known as the hunger games. Each district, one through 12, must send two tributes, a boy and a girl, to battle to death in the arena. The tributes were picked by having everyone submit their names at least once, and then picked out of a glass ball. Entering your name more than once gave you tesserae, or grain and oil.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I guess so."

she nodds again, this time smpatheticly.

"Tell your dad and siblings I said hi."

"I will."

I push the door back open and walk back into the cold. The streets are deserted and I make it to the bakery without being seen.

Ron was already there.

Ronald Weasley was the youngest of all the sons of the baker, . Ron had big hands and feet, but was something else with traps, snares, and frostings. His five brothers and one sister sometimes outshines him, but he worked hard to support for them. He had helped Harry shoot this game and he intended to share the profit.

His heart skipped a beat at the bakers daughter, a red haired girl named Ginerva, more commonly known as Ginny. He raised a fist to knock, and within seconds, the door swung open.

he felt the hot air from the ovens wash over him. "Hello Harry. Ron will be out as soon as he finishes those sticky buns…"

He nods. "Thanks Ginny."

The oldest son, Bill, walked past with Charlie, both carting bags of flour. Fred and George, the twins, were pounding the dough to make cookies, cakes, rolls, and breads.

Ginny was shaping them, and putting them in the multiple ovens.

And Ron was on frosting duty, as always.

He didn't mind waiting, it gave him time to sort out his thoughts.

Like the upcoming hunger games. And his Father, brother, and sister at home. And Ginny.

He knew his feelings for Ginny came only from never having a mother figure, and the fact that she was good with children and household chores, combined with her natural beauty made her… desirable to him.

He sighed and shook his head. He had other things to worry about.

Like how he was going to feed and clothe his family.

His father barely made enough money in the mines, and what he did make could never be stretched to cover for four people, so Harry had to help out.

He didn't mind. He loved Neville and Luna, but sometimes…

Ron stepped into the open. He smiled at Harry and grabbed some rolls off the counter. Harry removed the turkey and gave Ron half the gold Pieces and half the stew. Ron gave Harry some rolls to take home, and Harry let Ron have first pick of the turkey, which Ginny set to cook.

He thanked them all and returned to the cold for the last time.


End file.
